Reckless Kid
by Derpy Phantom
Summary: Timmy wishes he had the same powers as the 'awesome ghostly superhero', Danny Phantom. He gets into a lot of trouble, and Danny Phantom has to come to his rescue.


"And the ghostly hero Danny Phantom has done it again, saving Amity Park from a malicious ghost." The announcer on the news finished. "And now, here's Linda Merriwether with the forecast."

"Danny Phantom is so cool!" Timmy Turner grinned. "Flying around and fighting evil ghost bad guys! That sounds so awesome!"

"But it's probably also very dangerous," Wanda added.

"He's a ghost! Danger is nothing to him, he can't die!" Timmy said.

"You have a point." Wanda admitted. "But you're not, a ghost, Timmy. Don't go getting any ideas…"

"What if I was a ghost?" Timmy smiled. "I do have Fairy Godparents…"

"Oh, Timmy, no…" Wanda sighed.

"I wish I had all of Danny Phantom's awesome powers!" Timmy threw his arms up in the air excitedly.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. There was a poof of magic.

Timmy looked at himself in the mirror. His clothes had changed; his hat and shirt were black, and his pants were white. His eyes were green, just like Danny Phantom, and his hair was now white rather than brown. "Cool!" He laughed. "I'm a ghost superhero like Danny Phantom! I'm… Timmy Specter!"

Cosmo smiled. "Yaaaay! You go, Timmy Specter!"

Timmy floated a few feet into the air, did a wobbly flip, and landed again. His grin widened. "I can fly!"

He turned invisible, then laughed. "And turn invisible! And make it so I go right through things!"

He turned visible again. "This is awesome!"

"Be careful, sport," Wanda warned him, "This could be really dangerous."

"Oh, come on, I'll be fine!" Timmy smiled, flying out the window. "I'm gonna go find some evil ghosts to fight!"

"I'm coming, too! WAIT FOR ME!" Cosmo called, turning into a ghost and flying after Timmy.

Wanda sighed and flew after them. She had a bad feeling about this.

—

"So this is Amity Park. I always wondered what this place was like!" Timmy said, floating above the neighboring city. "It's a lot different than Dimmsdale."

"Don't you think we should be more careful, Timmy? This town is like a ghost magnet!" Wanda asked.

"No, I'm Timmy Specter! I have all the same cool superpowers as Danny Phantom! I'll be fine!" Timmy said.

"Did you say, Danny Phantom?" A voice said.

Timmy turned around. A ghost was floating nearby. He had flaming green hair and a robotic body.

"Do you know Danny Phantom? I've been looking for him." The ghost said.

"Uh… I don't know where he is," Timmy said.

Skulker smirked. He shot a net from his arm, catching Cosmo and Wanda in it. Then he shot ectoplasm at Timmy, binding his wrists and ankles. "You're coming with me."

Timmy hadn't expected this. And what was worse, he couldn't get out of these glowing cuffs, even with his ghost powers. So he did the only thing he could do; he screamed.

"HELP!"

—

Danny Phantom had been flying around Amity Park on patrol when he heard the cry for help. He didn't really know who it was, but it was likely that a ghost was attacking someone. He headed in the direction the voice had come from.

He saw Skulker there, holding a net with two pink and green ghosts inside it in one hand, and a ghost child in the other. "Skulker!" He demanded. "Let them go."

Timmy's eyes widened as he saw Danny Phantom facing his captor. "Why should I, whelp?" Skulker grinned.

"If you won't let them go, I'll fight you for them." Danny said.

"Go, Danny, go!" Timmy cheered.

Danny looked at Timmy, a bit confused, then looked at Skulker again and charged up an ectoblast in his hand.

"Do your best, ghost boy. I love a good fight," Skulker challenged.

Timmy and his fairies were tossed aside momentarily as Danny and Skulker started fighting. Ectoblasts collided, Danny dodged nets and lasers, Skulker kept on the offensive. After a while, Danny sucked Skulker into his thermos and landed.

He walked over to Timmy, and removed the ectoplasmic binds. "So who are you, and why did Skulker attack you?" He asked.

"Oh— I'm Timmy!" Timmy smiled. "I'm like you!"

Danny looked confused. "Uh… what do you mean?"

"I have all the same powers as you!" Timmy said.

"Well, that explains why Skulker was attacking you," Danny shrugged. "He hunts ghosts, especially unique or special ones."

"Like you?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, like me." Danny nodded.

"You're Danny Phantom, right? I think you're totally awesome," Timmy clung to Danny in a hug. "You're super cool, and I wanted to be just like you."

"So… you somehow made yourself just like me?"

"Yep!" Timmy replied.

Danny pulled Timmy off of him. "I'm honored you think I'm cool, but… I think you took it a little too far," He said. "I mean, becoming a ghost so you could be like me…"

"Oh, but I didn't die!" Timmy said. "I used magi— I mean, uh… science?"

"So you're still… part human?" Danny asked.

"Yep!" Timmy said. "Um, I think. I look really ghosty, but I can still breathe and stuff."

Danny was honestly too confused by all this to do much, but he just shrugged it off. "Okay… but don't you think you should get home?"

"Yeah, probably. Gimme a minute," Timmy said, hiding behind a corner with Wanda and Cosmo. "I wish I was human again!" He said.

He came back out in his human form. "I'm still not very good at flying…"

Danny smiled. "You want me to fly you home, Timmy?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Timmy grinned.

Danny picked up Timmy piggy-back style and started to fly. "So where do you live?" He asked.

"The next town over. Dimmsdale." Timmy said. "I can lead you to my house."

Danny nodded. Timmy started giving him instructions. It didn't take long for them to reach Timmy's place. Danny phased them into Timmy's bedroom, where Cosmo and Wanda had already poofed themselves back and where disguised as goldfish again. He set Timmy down on his bed.

"Danny?" Timmy asked as Danny turned to leave.

"Yeah, Timmy?" Danny asked, smiling at the younger boy.

"…I still think you're cool."

Danny smiled. "You seem pretty cool, too, kid." He said. "See you around."

"Yeah… see you around." Timmy waved to Danny as he flew off, back home to Amity Park.


End file.
